


The System Of Doctor Tarr and Professor Fether

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 3 Summer July 7th, M/M, Non con drug use, Porn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Pool party. Loki gets hot. Really hot. Under the collar and elsewhere.





	The System Of Doctor Tarr and Professor Fether

There he is, the latest acquisition. That bouncy almost strutting walk. Easy smile as he circulates around the party. All long legs and lean muscle and hands that never stay still. That sweet little tongue touch on his lips right before he tells a lie. The nervous sidelong glance. Who is he looking for? Looking out for? He’s plotting as hard as he can. Laughing and nodding and telling his stories, trailing his life out in empty words that cover up his true self.

The Grandmaster takes a sip of his cerulean drink and watches Loki talking animatedly to one of the Hurctarians, admiring how he tilts his head up at her, his hands fluttering like a pair of birds beating at the bars of their cage. His cheeks reddened and glistening with sweat. He’s shifting ever so slightly from foot to foot. The early afternoon sun silhouettes his slender body beneath the gently swaying translucent layers of his clothing. That pale green flatters his eyes, and he has beautiful eyes, so expressive. The long tunic is so thin his nipples show as dark spots on his chest. En considers how sweet it would feel to set his teeth in those tender little nubs, to hear Loki’s sharp hiss of in drawn breath. He takes another taste of his drink and appraises Loki’s condition. Not quite ready, maybe another hour, though he’ll bear watching, between the heat and this latest drug it could be touch and go.

It’s just starting to get really warm up on the large terrace. Some of the guests are lounging in the pool, or resting under the sunshades. He of course, is stretched out in the full glare, his bronzed skin drinking in the warmth. Naked as a god, framed by the gold of his open robe. Summer is his season and the afternoon sun is pleasantly hot. The air this high is free of the stink and noise of the city, and the drinks are all ice cold. He motions over a servant and selects a plate of sliced fruits. He pops a slice of melon in his mouth and enjoys the mild taste as he gazes over the party.

The Hurctarian has been joined by a pair of Xandarians both of whom are engaging Loki in conversation. Loki’s shifting has turned to rocking, his gestures more energetic. The Grandmaster can hear the edge in his voice and he smiles. The male Xandarian is starting to get a bit upset, his shoulders are back, his chin raised and he’s stepped in front of the female. Loki is definitely on the defensive now and he tosses his hair back with an irritated fling of his head and sweat flips off the ends in a sparkle of tiny drops. The two men start crowding each other and the women step back. The female Xandarian tries to draw the male away with a hand on his arm but he shakes her off. He’s as tall as Loki, but heavier bigger through the shoulders and wider in the torso. His hands are clenched in fists. Loki is grinning without humor and his stance has widened. He’s almost on his toes, leaning into the other man’s face, his eyes flashing, his fingers moving in complicated patterns. If he had full accesses to his magic he’d be spell casting by now.

All around the pair the party goers are falling silent, pulling away from them. The Xandarian has an ugly look on his face and his jaw is set. Loki’s voice is a sibilant whisper, unrelenting. The Xandarian female casts a frightened look at the Grandmaster and turns away to hide herself in the crowd. 

The Grandmaster is leaning up on one elbow, his lips parted, intent on watching the pair. The bigger man snarls “Filth!” and throws the first punch. The blow is hard and fast and Loki sidesteps it in a blur of motion too quick for the eye to follow. His return punch hits the man solidly in the gut driving him back into the group of watchers and doubling him over. The crowd scatters and Loki launches himself on the downed Xandarian. His fists hit again and again in a flurry of strikes. The man tries to fight back but is soon struggling to protect himself from the frenzied attack. Loki’s teeth are bared and his face is set in a manic grimace, beating the Xandarian until blood spatters across his tunic and face. 

He finally stops when the man lies unmoving under him. His hands are bloodied and his clothing is almost transparent with sweat. Loki staggers to his feet, his chest heaving, and his pupils pinholes in the harsh light. The sound of clapping draws his attention and he looks toward the Grandmaster, who is sitting up on his chaise lounge and grinning.

“Hey champ…That was some fierce fighting…bet you could use a drink.” He pats the mattress. Loki weaves over to the chaise lounge and drops down, he leaves a blood spattered trail in his wake. His face is too bright and his skin hot under the Grandmaster’s hand. Loki leans back against the Grandmaster and closes his eyes, leaning into the cool touches on his heated skin. 

One of the servants brings a tall glass and Loki takes it and drains it in long deep swallows. Another brings a wet towel and Loki uses it to wipe the blood off his hands and face while the Grandmaster pats and strokes him. He glances over to where the man fell but all that is left is a servant mopping the terrazzo floor. The party continues as though nothing had happened. The Grandmaster eases the tunic off his shoulders baring his flushed skin to the sun. Loki helps, squirming out of the clinging material, he can’t rid himself of the cloth fast enough. He pulls at the top of his pants and pushes them off his hips, kicking off his soft shoes.

“Easy Sugar, you might want to slow down a bit.” The Grandmaster says laughing, as Loki peels out of the trousers. 

“NO!” Loki snarls and grabs the Grandmaster by the shoulders, pushing him down on the chaise longue and straddling him.

“Aren’t you a little handful?” The Grandmaster cups Loki’s ass as he rubs his butt over the older man’s hips. His expression is wild and hungry. He bares his teeth in a feral grin all too reminiscent of the grimace he wore scant moments ago.

“Fuck me! Now!” Loki grasps the Grandmaster’s cock and tries to mount it dry. He’s pulled up and held against the Elder’s chest instead and he hisses in frustration. 

“Hey now... that’s not going to feel good for anybody. Easy Lolo… I’ll give you what you need.”

Loki lays against the Grandmaster, panting. His hands grip the older man’s shoulders with bruising force. His skin is hot and slick, his eyes closed. He moans deeply as the Elder’s slender fingers slip between his butt cheeks and rub cool lube over his anus. He squirms and pushes back into the touch.

“Ah! Now! Damn you!!” Sweat drips off Loki’s nose, his chin and runs in streams across his back and down his chest. He shivers in a wave of unexpected cold. His chest heaving as if he’s running, gasping for air. He breaks the Grandmaster’s hold on his slippery skin and again grabs his cock.

“Hey there… Unh!” The Grandmaster groans as Loki forcefully impales himself on that hard length, taking the full thickness in one driving thrust. Sitting up, his back swayed and his head thrown back, he grinds his butt into the Grandmaster’s hips. Moaning in passion, his own hard shaft jutting as he rocks.

The heat is all enveloping, Loki’s ass so tight it’s almost painful. He grasps the trickster’s hips trying to slow his thrusts but Loki is having none of it. Grabbing the Elder’s forearms and tightening his knees against his hips, he rides with a hurried arrhythmic desperation. He leans further back, wriggling to get the right angle so the Grandmaster’s prick rubs on his prostrate. His face is twisted into a snarl of pain and need.

The Grandmaster loosens his grip on Loki’s hips and runs one hand over his belly. He circles the other loosely around his bobbing cock, stroking Loki in time to his humping. He thrusts into the almost panicked rutting, feeling Loki’s ass clench tight. The slender godling’s thighs are trembling and he’s cursing under his ragged breath, ramming himself erratically into En’s steady fucking. The Grandmaster twists his hand as he works Loki’s cock, giving the rosy head a squeeze. He pumps harder, watching Loki shudder and writhe.

All at once Loki arcs back, his nails dig into the Grandmaster’s arms and he howls like an animal, his body shaking in waves as orgasm takes him. Painting his belly and the Elder’s hand with his seed. En shoves harder into the burning heat of Loki’s spasming asshole, pounding the now complacent younger man. Watching as Loki sags and drops his head and takes the hard thrusts with soft little whines. His softening cock leaking in drops and dribbles that match the pace of his lover’s prick fucking into his battered hole.

The Grandmaster cradles Loki in his arms and rolls him over onto his back, still buried inside his rump. He pulls the long legs up and over his shoulders and holds him by the hips, screwing his ass at a leisurely pace.

“You got ahead of yourself there tiger...You need to learn more control... hmmm?”

Loki groans at the change in angle, the sun shining in his eyes and the Grandmaster a black looming shape against the searing white sky. His eyes won’t focus and his limbs seem heavy and weak. Lassitude is setting in, the heat devouring his senses. The rough pounding that sends his butt skidding on the smooth linen is slipping away from his awareness and the Grandmaster’s voice an unintelligible drone in his ears. He feels hot and dry and his legs cramp in a spasm that shoves hard on the Grandmaster’s golden chest. He’d heaved onto his shoulders and the Elder pulls his ass off the chaise lounge driving harder into him. He tries to say something but his tongue is thick in his mouth, the drugs and drink and sweltering temperature swirling in circles. He shuts his eyes as he feels the tempo increase, the grip on his hips tighten. His belly cramps and for a moment Loki is afraid he is dying, the strength stealing nausea washing through him in waves of fire and ice.

He hears the Grandmaster’s grunts and can distantly feel the thrusts shudder and slow, the warmth of seed filling his rectum. But his world is reduced to a shivering thing of broiling and freezing in alternate spates. He feels the Grandmaster pull out, he ties to raise a hand but it won’t respond, black circles and searing white sparkles dance a confusing pattern before his blurring eyes. His head pounds in a vice of agony.

The Grandmaster looks down at Loki curiously. He lays limp and unresponsive, his skin drying, hot and red. His eyes showing only white. His breathing shallow and rapid and uneven. His heart beat flutters at his throat. He motions a pair of the servants over to him. 

“Take him inside and get him cooled off… if he survives, remind me that formula 64 is a no go…. Ok ?... Oh and bring me another one of these blue cocktails on your way back… they really hit the spot.”

The Grandmaster stretches out in the sun, watching his guests mingle and chatter. This is one of his nicer parties, a little something for everyone. In a bit he’ll go for a swim, but for now he’ll just enjoy the heat. Summer really is his favorite time of year.

********

Alan Parsons Project  
"(The System Of) Doctor Tarr And Professor Fether"

Just what you need to make you feel better  
Just what you need to make you feel  
Just what you need to make you feel better  
Just what you need to make you feel

 

At the far end of your tether  
And your thoughts won't fit together  
So you sleep light or whatever  
And the night goes on forever  
Then your mind change like the weather  
You're in need of Doctor Tarr and Professor Fether

 

Even clouds seem bright and breezy  
'Cause the livin' is free and easy  
See the rat race in a new way  
Like you're wakin' up to a new day  
It's a wise thing if you're clever  
Take a lead from Doctor Tarr and Professor Fether

 

Find the end of a rainbow  
Fly wherever the winds blow  
Laugh at life like a sideshow  
Just what you need to make you feel better

 

Satisfaction altogether  
Guaranteed by Doctor Tarr and Professor Fether

 

Find the end of a rainbow  
Fly wherever the winds blow  
Laugh at life like a sideshow  
Just what you need to make you feel better

 

Don't stop bringin' the girls round  
Don't start havin' a showdown  
Keep on handin' the jug round  
All that you need is wine and good company

**Author's Note:**

> Uncaring Grandmaster using up his pet. Loki caught up in his experiments. The Xandarian survived his beating, he had enough sense to lay still and drug crazed Loki lost interest after he stopped moving.


End file.
